


Mutual Understanding

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Fusion, Solidarity, becoming stable, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Missions the crystal gems goes on when Steven is away .





	Mutual Understanding

While Steven was over at Connie’s during the snowstorm.  
“Okay steven’s going to be gone for a few hours I have a task for you two . and I didn’t want Steven anywhere near this mission he’s nowhere near ready to do this. ” Pearl was on the couch she looked ready to settle in for the afternoon, and the warp turned on in the background.  
“What’s so urgent garnet?”  
Amethyst came shambling into the room a bag of chaaaaps in hand. “ whats up big boss?“  
"Well, I need both you near the warp pad in the ocean I noticed with my future vision there will be an invasion of corrupted gem heading for the coastline they have already touched down in Jersey, but they have evacuated the Jersey shore, and a few humans are trying to fight them. But it’s pathetic I take care of that you taking care of the ones heading for empire city. ”  
“Let’s go pearl you heard garnet P lets go."It was abrupt, but Pearl accepted it this was urgent there wasn’t time for manners. Especially when the humans were endangered again. We warp to the warp hub in the middle of the ocean. There was an overwhelming number of them rising from the sea. When getting off the warp, we take our weapons and stand back to back. We are barely getting any breathing room amethyst!  
"we need to consider the options the wave of corrupted gem seem colossal what got them so riled up. ”  
“Yeah, p dog we’re gonna be overrun what do you want to do here we are kind of in a tight spot.  
I think we may need to fuse amethyst. Opal has the precession and can clear them out and bubble them so we can help garnet on the mainland.  
Is it really that dire p you sure we can’t handle it without having to do that?  
I’m sure were outnumbered and theirs some gigantic corrupted gems that would take the both of just top stop leaving the rest to get to the mainland. Fine p I hope we can hold it long enough to stop them her and get to garnet.  
From the corner, I can see amethyst starting the fusion dance; I move quickly to sync to her movement. I felt myself, and amethyst fade and the tranquility and peace that being opal can leave me with. Amethyst who for once taking things seriously is my only company in the space between as opal. Who was making fast work of the corrupted gems there was at least 500 hundred of them heading for the eastern seaboard. She made swift work, but I felt amethyst thoughts they were positive about taking on the corrupted gems.  
"I see you’re smug.”  
“Yeah we are a stone cold fox, and great fighter even opal is lot more light on her feet, but she puts in work I’m surprised you’re not smug. ”  
“I am were taking out an army on our own I’m proud of us we’re making quite the team today."  
” I can feel Amethyst being flustered thoughts it almost pulled us apart.“  
"Amethyst we need to be in sync in order to keep going "  
"I’m sorry p the complete through a loop I’m used to you criticizing what I do, not telling me were good together especially when were fused."  
"Just stay calm we can talk when we're back in Beach City. We can speak about how we feel and about we talk to each other .”  
We were able to hold the fusion we felt more stable than we have been in a very long time since Steven asked us to fuse months ago.  
We started running towards shoreline with opal. We didn’t leave one gem monster behind, and we know garnet is in need of assistance using the speed and bit of jump manipulation. We got to the shore quick enough to see Garnet was fending them off but looking at us fused with a huge smile.


End file.
